Wikia Rules
User conduct You agree that you will not use the Wikia to: # Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; # Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; # Attempt to impersonate another user or person; # Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; # Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; # Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; # Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; # Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or # Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: # To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; # To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; # To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; # Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; # With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; # Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; # You will not: (I) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (II) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (III) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or # Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. I'd like to reiterate the seriousness of some of these requirements: 1. pornographic If you are caught showing, editing, posting, linking or doing anything with pornography you will be banned for 2 weeks with a warning that if you are caught doing it again you will be given a '''very '''long (longer then you will live) block. You know what?? Nevermind!! If I catch '''ANYONE '''posting anything '''pornographic '''they will immediately be given a permanent block. Category:Important!